Over the years, cervical collars that are capable of being stored flat have generally been constructed from a one piece, relatively heavy strap formed from material such as leather or heavy plastic that included metal braces of one type or another. Such collars are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,063 issued Dec. 31, 1957 to T. W. Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,027 issued July 3, 1962 to L. P. Monfardini; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,667 issued Apr. 7, 1970 to A. J. McFarlane. The described collars were reasonably successful in immobilizing the head in one or more directions. However, the presence of the metal stays made X-ray of the neck area impossible without removal of the collar. None of the collars provided tracheotomy holes and all were heavy, cumbersome, and expensive.
More recently, and with the advent of better plastic materials, cervical collars are now generally constructed from relatively stiff or rigid plastic materials that are capable of being bent along a long axis to encircle the neck of the wearer and yet, along their smaller axis, provide substantial support to the head of the wearer. Also, such collars are frequently lined with a softer plastic material for the comfort of the wearer. Such collars are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,226 issued Sept. 4, 1973 to Calabrese et al. and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,219 reissued Aug. 5, 1986 to Geoffrey C. Garth.
The Garth patent in particular, illustrates a cervical collar suitable for use in emergency situations and one that can be stored flat. The collar illustrated therein includes a relatively rigid plastic frame or body that has a certain amount of softer plastic lining material attached to the body for the comfort of the wearer. It also includes a flat chin support member which is deformed to provide a chin support for the wearer. It is noted that the body of the collar is asymmetrical and made to form a one piece strap that can be slipped behind the neck of the wearer. The front portion of the strap is then shaped by attaching a loose end of the chin support member in the proper position which deforms the strap. The strap is then in position around the neck of the wearer -so that fastening means between the ends of the one piece member can be connected to complete the formation of the cervical collar.
While the collar can be formed or stored in a flat position, it will be noted that the one piece asymmetrical construction of the strap is relatively long and makes the storing of the collar difficult.